


金选手遇到一只猫

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: 梗概：哈牛是猫。一个沙雕人妖情未了故事rps 勿上升真人很没有脑子的降智文学比较ooc 梗多





	1. 上

1

金博洋遇到一只猫，并且蹲下来rua了两把。

然后那只猫就跟着他不走了。

2

猫是只火焰色布偶，看起来很娇贵的样子，不像是流浪猫，像是跑丢了的。很安静，一声不吭地随便他摸。金博洋撸猫撸得心满意足，站起身准备回家。

走了两步，腿上有点毛绒绒的触感。他一回头，猫还跟着他。

他以为自己没有好好道别，很郑重地向猫摆摆手，转身继续走。

再一回头，猫还跟着他，他看猫，猫就昂头看它，蓝色大眼睛里写满理直气壮。

金博洋试图和猫交流：我要回家啦。你是不是走丢了？找得到原来的家吗？

猫不理他，就那么盯着他看。

金博洋问：“你想跟我回家？”

猫点了点头。金博洋有点震惊，就再次确认：“你要是想和我回家，你就叫一声。”

猫：哞。

金博洋：？

3

金博洋抱着猫回家了。猫看起来干干净净的，一切正常，就是你能看见的朋友圈里别人晒出来的照片上那样的猫。

除了它会哞哞叫。

猫很懒，早上金博洋出门的时候它都团成一团在睡，等他回家的时候才醒过来。金博洋训练完回来打开门，猫就一个箭步过来挨在他脚边上蹭。他突发奇想，把猫抱起来，对着它说：“牛牛，你喵喵叫一个？”

牛牛是金博洋给猫起的名字。因为它哞哞叫，所以是牛，因为是猫，为了可爱一点，就用的叠字。刚开始叫的时候猫有点抗拒，不肯回应，但金博洋是个有毅力的人，因此现在他一叫“牛牛”，猫就自动跑过来。

猫被举在半空中，缄口不言。半日不见，毛又掉了一屋子。金博洋只好叹气。

4

猫唯一不正常的点就是哞哞叫，金博洋只觉得好玩，没太放在心上。但最近猫开始有更多的不正常，金博洋感到十分忧虑。

譬如说，在金博洋打游戏死活通不了关的时候，猫就蹿过来在手柄上一通操作，竟然过了。这是对他有好处的不正常的地方，倒也不至于让他发愁。

真正让他困惑的是，他捡的这只猫怎么和鹦鹉似的？

也不知道什么时候学来的，猫开始对他说“天天加油”。吐字清晰，声音还挺好听，是个清亮的少年声音。第一次听到的时候家里只有他一个人，也没有开视频和音频，吓得金博洋一激灵，死盯着猫看。猫很无辜地回看他，跳到他腿上把自己盘起来任他摸，然后留下一裤子猫毛。

金博洋问：不是你说话吧，牛？

猫乖巧地哞一声。

但是猫通常在表示肯定的时候才会哞哞叫。

金博洋：这算是还是不是？

他自己被自己绕进去了。

5

除了每天他出门前和猫道别时猫都会来一句“天天加油”，猫大部分时候还是很让人安心。养猫之前金博洋也曾担忧过线材难保的问题，没想到猫对他的耳机们非常好，有一种天然的亲近。

他用音响放歌，猫在旁边跟着听一两句，摇摇尾巴，不作太大反应。直到他有天偶然点到一首one ok rock的歌，猫突然兴奋，扑到音响前面瞪着眼睛摇头晃脑，还跟着不成调地哼哼。

金博洋：？还是个日本猫？

这个念头很快被猫精湛的中文所反驳，于是金博洋把他的猫定义为J-POP爱好者。

6

猫也有一点自己的喜好。有一回金博洋把猫装在专用的包里出去逛街，逛到一半，突然感觉到了猛烈的拍击。

他不明所以，把猫从包里放出来一点，猫就扒着包的拉链，很努力地指着一个pooh的玩偶。

金博洋：“要买？”

猫：哞！

于是金博洋带了一只黄熊回家，猫喜新厌旧，常常玩熊玩得很专心，他叫也不理。

金博洋有点后悔。

7

金博洋最近觉得有点害怕，他的猫开始会讲人话了，还是那个给他加油的声音。

他告诉金杨，金杨笑他练四周跳练出幻觉，然后很认真地问：“那猫跟你说的第一句话是什么？”

金博洋说，它说，我不叫牛牛。

金杨：你看你起名起得人猫共愤，连猫都要修炼成精来抗议你。

金博洋：？金杨，你完了。

8

回来还是要面对讲人话的猫。

金博洋问：“你叫什么名字？”

猫看了他一眼，说，我叫羽生结弦。

金博洋瞳孔地震，察觉出猫说话带的一丝口音，他妈的，还真是个日本猫。

9

面对邻国友猫金博洋很和气，想了半天，说：“牛哥你为啥要哞哞叫？不能怪我给你起名儿叫牛牛。”

猫听到牛哥俩字，很不情愿地拍了一下金博洋，说：“学猫叫没学好，就成这样儿了。”

金博洋惊恐，他居然把说话带日本口音的猫整出了一口东北腔来。

然后他又问：“你一直都会说人话吗？还是修炼出来的？”

猫说：“一直都会。”

“那为什么还哞哞叫？”

“怕吓着博洋。”

金博洋：……你哞哞叫已经吓得我不轻了。

金博洋：那你会变成人吗？

10

猫：可以，但是博洋要给我准备衣服。

金博洋：？？？

金博洋：你穿多大码？

猫：和你差不多。

金博洋于是很自觉地去翻衣柜，他也不知道自己为什么这么自觉。

拎出件T恤和中裤来，金博洋把衣服放在猫面前，抬手示意猫先停一停。

猫疑惑地问：博洋有什么事吗？

金博洋：你长得帅吗？

猫：？


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈恋爱 24k沙雕

11

猫一蹦三尺高，把金博洋的连帽衫帽子掀起来，盖住他的眼睛。

金博洋：？？？你干哈？

猫说：“我要换衣服。”

金博洋提溜起猫比划比划，没有发现可以报复的方法。他说：“我转过去不就好了。”

猫被他放下来，走过去，前爪按在衣服上，盯着他一言不发，像要签订契约。

金博洋从善如流地转过身背对着猫，本着国际友好的原则，还要和猫唠嗑：“你日本来的吗？”

“是的。”

“是个猫妖？”

“呃……可以这么说。”

“为什么就跟着我回家了？”

“天天想知道吗？”

“不用，你先让我想想。”

金博洋说：“是不是这样的，我原来是你们族群中的一员，后来记忆被封印变成了普通人类，你是来找我的？”

猫沉默了。

金博洋震惊，他只是随口一说，不会是真的吧。

12

猫开口说：“天天一直和我说话，我没法变了啊。”

13

金博洋：对不起。

14

然后他就听见身后一阵悉悉索索的声音，问：“你们变成人的时候没有音效的吗，就是砰的一下，或者叮的一声——”

猫，现在应该叫羽生结弦，衣服套到一半，停下手说：“没有。”穿好衣服，又说：“天天，可以了。”

金博洋转回去，一个很清秀的少年，比他高一点儿，站在那里。金博洋瞳孔疯狂地震，脱口而出：“你好帅啊。”

羽生结弦挠挠头：“……谢谢？”

金博洋缓过神，坐到沙发上，翘个二郎腿，姿态非常像是一个挑选仆人的雇主。他说：“你能为我做什么？”

羽生结弦看看自己，再看看他：“帮天天过游戏？还有挑耳机？”

金博洋很失望：“你不会烧饭洗衣拖地这些的吗？”

羽生结弦神情很遗憾地摇头。

金博洋更失望：“我以为能有个田螺姑娘帮我——”

羽生结弦变得一脸严肃，说，第一，我是猫，不是田螺，第二，我是男的，不是姑娘。

金博洋：“那牛——羽生你还是不要变成人了吧，我还要给你做菜，你还是吃猫粮吧。”

金博洋：“你看别人家的猫，会烧菜会煮饭，还能颠大勺，炒菜锅里火起得贼高。”

羽生结弦：？？？谁家的？？

15

金博洋摁着腿说：“我累得生活都快不能自理了，还多一个人给我理。”

羽生结弦同情地摸摸他的头。

16

但无论如何，金博洋对羽生结弦的脸感到很满意，说：“没别人在的时候，你想变猫变人都随你。”

羽生结弦点点头，问：“天天的耳机能借我用一下吗？”

金博洋说好。羽生结弦欢快地进房间去了。

过了一会，金博洋发现，羽生之前扒着音箱不成调的哼歌声，原来并不完全只是因为他是猫。

17

羽生结弦变成人了，还保留着猫的习性，趴在他腿上要他给他挠下巴。金博洋看着羽生结弦的脸，很不敢下手，羽生就拉着他的手到自己那里。

金博洋脸红了。

金博洋：？事情不该这样。

羽生被挠得舒服了，眯起眼睛，一放松，两只猫耳朵和猫尾巴就冒出来，浅色的猫耳长在柔顺的黑发间，一抖一抖。

金博洋脸更红了。

他手上胡乱rua着羽生结弦，心里想，怎么会这样啊？  
好在羽生结弦不知出于什么原因，变回了猫，在他的大腿上扎根，成为安稳的一大团。

18

猫突然抬脸看着他，一副千言万语不能诉的样子，然后又变成了人。

羽生结弦眼睛亮晶晶的，声音有点绵软，撒娇似地说，天天以前不是会亲猫吗？

金博洋进入回忆，好像是有几次他吸猫太上头，亲了羽生几口。这不会还要追责吧？

他就说：“嗯？咋了？”

羽生又说，天天知道我为什么跟着你回家了吗？

金博洋说：“不知道啊，你讲讲？”

然后羽生结弦亲了上来。

19

金杨近来觉得金博洋很不对劲，每天满面春风，非常像在搞对象。

一天训练结束，他趁着金博洋在脱冰鞋，在他旁边一屁股坐下，开始试探：“天总你最近怎么了？”

金博洋很无语地看了他一眼：“我能怎么？”

金杨说：“你现在特别像谈恋爱了，整天心神不宁，动不动还傻笑，特别傻。”

金博洋冷静思考，说，我应该确实谈恋爱了。

金杨大惊从早到晚失色：和谁？！

金博洋：你知道嘛，就是，我之前捡了一只猫。

金杨：然后你找到了它的主人？是个漂亮妹子？

金博洋：闭嘴。

金博洋：是猫变成人了。

金杨：？

金杨：……变成了一个美女？

金博洋：一个帅哥。

金杨：？？

金博洋：现在他是我男朋友了。

金博洋：改天给你们介绍一下。

金杨：？？？

金博洋拎起冰鞋：走了，他在家等我回去呢。

20

金杨：？？？？养大的白菜被猫拱了？

金杨：你妈的，为什么。

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到底为什么，我写沙雕文学手速会这么快，写其他文都磨磨唧唧，我像江哥一样问天问大地


End file.
